Eternal Fantasy
by Tenebres d'Eden
Summary: Sakura had just finished her Cardcaptor quest she believes that her adventure is over. But little does she know that she will soon be involved into another adventure where her true destiny will be revealed... [Abandoned]
1. The New Threat

                                                           Eternal Fantasy

                                                   Chapter 1: The New Threat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything written in this story, and you should know, I put lots of anime and book series in this fanfic.

**Summary: **Sakura just finished her Clow Card journey. Eriol left but Syaoran decided to stay. The auburn-haired girl thinks that her destiny had being fulfilled and that she would return to her normal life. But she is wrong: can a new student who hides her true identity help Sakura find her true destiny?

It was a rainy day in Tomoeda Middle School. Sakura Kinomoto blew a strand of auburn hair off her face. _Finally a day when I'm not late, _she thought, _I wonder if anyone will notice._

" Wow Sakura! You're early today! What happened? Did Kero attack to wake you up?"   Tomoyo joked as she appeared in front of Sakura's desk.

" Hahahahaha. For once, I actually got up at the sound of my alarm clock." Sakura answered, smiling a bit.

"Wow, isn't that a miracle!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura laughed, too. Then she noticed that Syaoran didn't arrive yet.

" I guess Mr. Punctual forgot to get up early. You know, Sakura, today, the world's upside down: you're early while Syaoran's late!"

Both Sakura & Tomoyo laughed. Suddenly, the door opened and a chocolate-brown haired boy with fiery amber eyes walked in.

" Konnichi wa, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted him.

" Hi, Sakura," he nodded, " we have a new student today."

" But it's in the middle of the semester," Tomoyo asked, " I wonder why they chose to come now…"

" Do you possibly think that…?" Sakura wondered without finishing her sentence.

" Nah, I don't think so," answered Syaoran as he shook his head, knowing what was in her mind.

Just then, Mr. Terada came in.

" All right class, class has started: everyone should go back to their seats!" he shouted.

Sakura took her seat. _I wonder how our new student will look like…._ she thought. She remembered the past new students. The first one she had was in 5th grade. It was Syaoran. It wasn't a very happy memory because he ganged up on her to take the Clow Cards away from her. Eventually, though, they became friends. The second new student she had was also in 5th grade, her name was Meilin and she had certain connections with Syaoran. She, too, wasn't very friendly to her. Sakura sweat dropped at the memory. Meilin knew about the Clow Cards and was determined to help Syaoran as much as possible to capture them all and to outwit Sakura. Fortunately, she and Meilin became good friends in the end. But Meilin returned to Hong Kong, Syaoran's hometown, shortly afterwards. The third new student that she had was in 6th grade. It was Eriol. Sakura sighed. He came to Tomoeda after she captured all the Clow Cards. He came here to help her transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Later, she, Tomoyo and Syaoran discovered that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sadly, after this discovery, he returned to England, along with Nakuru and Suppy, who were his guardians, like Kero and Yue to Sakura.

Now, Sakura was in the 7th grade and was kind of suspicious about new students. But then, she shrugged; her Clow Cards, or rather Sakura Cards, adventures were over.

" OK, class, as you may know, we have a new student today," announced Mr. Terada.

Sakura leaned over her seat, eager to catch a good glimpse of the new student.

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl came in. She had straight blond hair and turquoise-green eyes. She stepped in front of the class.

" Class," started Mr. Terada, " I would like to introduce to you all Orionato, Zafara. She came from Italy and will be an exchange student for a while." He nodded to the girl. " Please take a seat beside Syaoran, Zafara."

She nodded and headed towards her new seat. Sakura starred after the new girl with minor suspicion. _Something doesn't feel right, _she thought, _I sense something about her but it isn't the magic I sensed in Syaoran or Eriol._

" Hi," Sakura then got out of her seat to greet Zafara, " My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I welcome you to Tomoeda Middle School."

The girl wasn't even looking at her. She was starring at her desk and thinking about something.

_What's wrong with her, _Sakura wondered, _I wonder what's she's thinking about…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

  _Why am I here??_ Zafara thought miserably, _this isn't where I'm suppose to be… What happened during the battle? Something strange is happening and I need to get out of here: my friends need me!  _

" Are you all right?" an auburn haired girl asked her.

" Huh?"

" Ah, now you're listening. Anyway, my name is Sakura and I would like to welcome you to Tomoeda!"

Zafara nodded doubtfully. Suddenly, a long purple-black haired girl came in.

" Hello, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo and… hum… I would like to welcome you too!" she laughed.

" Hum… hi, I think you know my name and … nice to meet you all." Zafara said politely. " I think I should sort my things out now, OK?"

Sakura nodded. That girl seriously wanted to be alone, but she was nice enough to say it politely… _Unlike somebody I know… _she smirked as she glimpsed at Syaoran. Sure, he was nicer now, but before, he was very rude.

" Now, let's get started on math," Mr. Terada cut her thoughts.

*                       *                                   *               *                  *                      *              *                 *                                  *

As Sakura walked home, she thought of what happened today. She still thought about her suspicions about Zafara. _I know that she isn't normal, _she thought, _but I also know that she doesn't have the kind of magic like Syaoran or me…. _Earlier that day,she asked Syaoran if he sensed anything about the new girl, but he assured her that he didn't sense a thing. As she opened her house door, Kero zoomed in.

" Sakura!!!! Just the person I was hopping to see!!!" he exclaimed.

" Kero!! Don't you know you're get in serious trouble if somebody sees you like this, _especially my family!!??"_ Sakura shouted at him.

" Don't worry, Sakura! I bet Touya knows all about me!"

" We don't know that for sure!" said Sakura, exasperated, " And besides, my dad definitely does not know about your existence, Keroberos!!"  

" Don't sweat it! Touya isn't home because of this club thingy and your dad's coming home late, again! NOW, I WANT PUDDING!!!!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

" Oh yeah, did I mention I had to fake your brother when your dad called…" 

" YOU WHAT????!!!" yelled Sakura.

" Hehehehehehe… Well, he didn't know that Touya was in this club thingy and that would really trouble him. I mean, like a typical dad, he would freak out: '_OMIGOSH! Where's Touya?? Gotta call the police!! Gotta call the U.S. Army!! Gotta call the WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!' _So, like a typical nice guardian beast of the Seal (Sakura raised her eyebrows while Kero sweat dropped), I faked Touya to calm him down and later told your dad that I was in this club thingy…"

" Kero, don't you know that you can't fake me or Touya??" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, your dad was suspicious but I told him that I had a sore throat."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Can I still have pudding?" Kero asked with puppy eyes.

Sakura laughed.

" Fine, I'll prepare it."

" YAY!!! PUDDING!!!"

                                                                                ~*~

" So, Sakura, how was your school?" asked Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, during suppertime.

" Just fine, and- Oh yeah! – We had a new student from Italy today, her name's Zafara."

" Ah, did you introduce yourself to her?"

" Yep, but she had more important things to do so I didn't hang out with her much…"

" I better warn this Zafara about how dangerous you are before it's too late," Touya joked.

Sakura glared daggers at him.

" Touya, is your throat OK?" asked Fujitaka, concerned.

" What are you talking about? I'm just fine," said Touya, not paying too much attention.

Sakura sweat dropped. _This is what I get for trusting Kero; _she thought, _eventually, something bad is bound to happen._

Suddenly, she sensed an aura. A very different one that she never sensed before. _It's so familiar, _she thought, _but I just can't put my finger on it…_

" Hum… dad, may I be excused?"

" Sure honey," he said, still confused in why Touya didn't have a sore throat.

Once upstairs, Sakura talked to Kero.

" Did you sense anything?" she asked him.

" Nope!" answered Kero, still stuffing his face with pudding. Suddenly, his face filled with worry. " Did you?"

" Hum…" _If I tell him the truth, he'll be worried sick, _thought Sakura, _and I'm still not sure if I actually sensed anything… No, I am sure, but it's so unfamiliar in some ways and very familiar in other ways. _Finally, she said, " Yes, Kero, I did sense something, something I never sensed before."

Kero suddenly became alarmed and alert. " Describe to me what you sensed," he demanded.

Sakura explained to him how it wasn't like the aura such as Clow Reed, like the past experience, but something totally unfamiliar. However, she sensed this kind of aura before but she couldn't remember where it was from.

" We need to talk to Yue," Kero immediately said.

Sakura nodded. Then she took the pink cello phone that Tomoyo gave to her and dialled her number: " Hello?" came Tomoyo's voice.

" Hi, it's Sakura and something strange happened," she started and then explained the same thing she said to Kero. When Sakura was done, Tomoyo said:

" KAWAIII!! You're back in business, Sakura, and so am I!! (Sakura sweat dropped as she listened) Omigosh!! I should prepare you a battle costume ASAP!!"

" Hum… OK, me & Kero will meet you at Penguin Park in 10 minutes, K?"

" Sure thing, Sakura! Good thing I always have an extra battle costume! (Sakura sweat dropped at the sound of that) See you!"

" Yeah… see you!"

After she hanged up, she looked at Kero.

" I called Yue and he'll come to Penguin Park in ten minutes," he said.

" Wait a minute, Kero. The last time I checked, you didn't have telepathy power to communicate with Yue…" Sakura said, confused.

" _Heeellloooooo_!!??? Magic isn't always the answer!"

" But how?"

" Tele communication, Sakura; aka telephone!" Kero showed her the telephone he stole from Fujitaka's office.

" Oh… Then let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh, don't you look great, Sakura! I missed the times when you had to capture the Clow- or should I say Sakura Cards!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura sweat dropped. She was wearing an aqua-coloured costume with two white daisies on her hair. The costume was quite simple: a non-sleeved shirt with a pair of skirt-like shorts. She also had aqua-white boots and the same coloured gloves. Kero and Yue were looking around.

" Kero, I think you should take your true form," said Sakura.

He nodded and a golden aura surrounded him. Soon, giant white wings hid him and when it opened up, a mighty lion stood in his place.

" OK. Sakura, do you feel the aura somewhere close to here?" asked Yue.

" Yes, it's…" Sakura concentrated with all her might, " That way." She pointed to the west, into the forest.

Everyone headed there with caution, with Tomoyo with her camera. _I can feel it, _thought Sakura; _it's getting very strong; it's bound to be close. _

" I can now feel it too…" whispered Yue. Keroberos nodded.

As they headed deeper into the woods, a shadow suddenly jumped out of the trees.

" Aaaahhh!!" Sakura let out a gasp of surprise.

" What was that?" asked Tomoyo, still holding the camera, hoping to catch the shadow.

Yue and Keroberos quickly become alerted.

" I must found the warrior," hissed the creature, " I must find her before she reunite with the others…" 

" What is he talking about?" asked Keroberos.

" Hum…" _This is definitely the source of the aura, _Sakura thought, _but something tells me it has nothing to do with the Cards._

"Show yourself!" The sun guardian beast of the seal growled.

Still, the shadow creature was not aware of their presence.

" Got to find the warrior, got to destroy her… Master gives big reward if I do…"__

_I've got enough, _thought Sakura, annoyed; _I'll destroy it before it causes harm._

_" Oh key of the Star,"_

_" Power of Magic, Power of light"_

_                                                                                " Show forth your magic,"_

_"Reach light from my star,"_

_"Obey your Mistress,"_

_" RELEASE!"_

As Sakura chanted these words, her star key transformed into a staff. Then she ordered:

" Watery, destroy the creature! Release and Dispel, Watery!"

The Water Card transformed into its original form and attacked the shadow creature.

" Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggh!!" it cried as water blasted it.

" Oh _now_ we have its attention," said Keroberos sarcastically.

But Sakura was wondering about what it said earlier. _" I've got to find the warrior, before she reunite with the others…" What does that mean?_

*               *              *                 *            *                *              *                 *               *                       *                 *

Somewhere else in the forest, a blond girl searched frantically for something. _I sensed the portal here, _she thought, _but I can't find it anywhere… Oh, guys, where are you?? _Suddenly, she spotted a small window, bordered by simmering blue, suspended in the air.

Her turquoise-green eyes widened as her face shined with joy. 

" There it is!" she gasped happily.

But the portal was closing. _NOOOOOOO!!! _She cried silently, _I need to go back!!! They need me! _But it was too late. In a matter of seconds, the portal has utterly closed before she even reached it. Silent tears blinded her. _Oh, now how am I going to go back? _She thought, wiping her tears away, _I'm so sorry, guys… I tried._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  " Who dared do that to me!!??" snarled the creature.

Sakura stepped forward.

" I did."

" Not the person I was expecting to see: now step aside, human! Or I shall destroy you along my path!" shouted the monster.

" This is going great on tape!" Tomoyo said eagerly.

" You cannot order me like that, shadow creature! Do you know who I am?" Sakura hissed.

" No, but it doesn't concern me a bit!"

" I am Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards!!"

Right after she said that, she realised that she made a HUGE mistake. Yue and Keroberos starred at her. Sakura sweat dropped. _Great, so I've completely blown our cover…_

The creature yawned. 

" Like I'm supposed to care."

Keroberos snarled. " This guy obviously doesn't know a thing about the Clow Cards (or Sakura Cards; but whatever~)!"

"No, I don't! But I do know one thing: you are going down!!" Then the creature yelled: " Fireball Blast!" and he spitted out a small fireball.

"Eeek!" Sakura shrieked as she dodged it. Tomoyo didn't seem to mind.

" Didn't expect that to happen, huh?" smirked the shadow creature, " Here goes again: Fireball Blast!"

But this time, Sakura was ready. She threw the Watery Card and ordered: " Watery, destroy the attack & blast off the creature! Release and Dispel, Watery!"

Watery's true form appeared as it completely blocked the attack and sent the mysterious creature flying toward Jupiter.

" Good job, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, " And the best part is that I caught it all on tape!!"

Sakura sweat dropped. Kero returned to his harmless form and said: " Sakura, don't ever let that slip again."

She nodded. " Sorry, Kero… & Yue, that was a big mistake."

" Don't worry, Sakura," Yue reassured her, " Everyone makes mistakes."

" Yeah… you're right. But I promise that I'll never let that happen again. I think it's time to go back home, right guys?"

" Right." 

**Author's Note: **Did you like the first chapter of my story? I'm currently busy with my other fanfics and my schoolwork so if you want the other chapters, please review. I already wrote nine chapters of this story and I'm now working on the tenth one, but I won't put it up until I know people actually like my fanfic. So if you want to hear the rest of the story (I can promise you, it _is _very interesting~) please let me know it (and you know how)!  

    


	2. New Friends

                                              **~*~ Eternal Fantasy ~*~**

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any anime shows or book series in this fanfic; so… technically, you have no right to sue me.                                                                                                           

                                          Chapter Two: New Friends

_On a mystical land, wind gently blows away a strand of auburn hair of a mysterious girl. "Where am I?" she thought but only the gentle breeze answered. She shook her head and realized that she had tiny daisies in her hair. She was also wearing a beautiful light yellow dress, decorated with white roses. She blinked her emerald-green eyes and saw a small pond, with the clearest ocean-blue water. As she headed there, she began wondering why she was summoned here. She finally reached the small pond and saw her own reflection: short auburn hair with daisies, beautiful emerald-green eyes, and an expression of wonder on her face. Suddenly, her reflection disappeared, replaced by a shadow of an unknown girl. " Who are you?" the auburn haired mistress asked. Unexpectedly, thousands of tiny spheres surrounded the mysterious figure. " Sakura…" it murmured. " What do you want with me??" the astonished girl asked. The tiny spheres started moving, and the shadow started disappearing. " Your destiny lies in the shadow of mine," the shadow whispered softly. " What?" the confused mistress exclaimed. Slowly, the shadow figure started revealing itself. Colour started to appear. But she was also disappearing quickly. " NO!" Sakura shouted, " I need to know!! NOOOOOO!!!…"_

"DDDRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

" Come back… I need to know…"

" Talking in your sleep again, Sakura?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _It was just a dream, _she thought, _but what did it mean? _

" Just when you started to sleep peacefully & started being on time for school, you abruptlyhad the kind of dream that ruins everything," yawned Kero.

" Sorry Kero, but I had one of those dreams again…" Sakura apologized, then she realized: " OH NO, KERO!! I'M LATE!!!!!"

The flying animal just sighed and shook his head while Sakura hastily dressed up & went downstairs to eat her breakfast. _I wonder if it had to do with anything that happened last night, _Kero thought.

Sakura, meanwhile, was putting on her pink & white roller skates. Then she quickly opened the door and skated as fast as she can to school. On her way, she met Yukito.

" Hi, Sakura!" he greeted her cheerfully. 

" Hi!"

" You mind if I walk with you? Of course, you would have to skate a little slower…" Yukito asked.

Sakura shook her head. She was always glad to walk with him, especially because she never saw him as often as before. 

" So, I heard that you have a new student in your class, am I right?" Yukito asked.

" Yep! I bet Touya told you about it."

" Yes, he did. So, how is she like?"

" Oh… she's OK, I guess."

Yukito nodded. Sakura then spotted her school.

" Gotta go!" she cried.

" See you, Sakura!" Yukito waved as he headed towards his school.

When Sakura reached her class, she realized that Zafara didn't arrive yet.

" Late again, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, laughing.

" Yeah… I guess me being early doesn't last long."

" Sakura?"

" Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran looking at her seriously.

" Yes?"

" I heard that you sensed something last night…" he began.

" Oh," Sakura said, " Sorry I didn't call you, Syaoran, I wasn't sure if I sensed anything at all and the aura was so unfamiliar…"

Which was partly true, but Syaoran kept starring at her. Finally, he shrugged.

" I guess it's OK. Anyway, did you find anything?"

" Hum … yeah, this shadow creature; but I defeated it pretty easily."

Syaoran nodded. Suddenly, the door opened and Zafara walked in, looking very depressed. _I wonder what's wrong with her, _Sakura thought; _I bet she missed her friends and family from Italy. _

" Hey, Zafara! What's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Zafara just shook her head without looking up. _Wow! She's really bummed, _Sakura thought sadly, _I wish I could help but- wait a minute! I've got an idea!_ But before she could put her plan into action, Mr. Terada came in.

" OK class, class has started. Please go back to your seats."

Sakura returned to her seat with one thought in mind: _I hope this works._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wow! That's a great idea, Sakura! But will she accept?"

" I don't know, Tomoyo, that's why I'm planning to ask her…"

" Did Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran and Yamazaki agree?"

Sakura nodded.

" Yep! They say one more will be no problem."

" When are you planning to ask her?" 

" Right… now."

It was lunchtime and Mr. Terada announced that they could eat outside. Sakura took that time to tell Tomoyo her plan.

" Go for it!" Tomoyo encouraged her.

Sakura nodded and looked for Zafara. Finally, she spotted her on the bench, eating her lunch alone.

" Hi…" Sakura greeted her.

" Hey," Zafara answered.

" Hum… are you doing anything next Wednesday?"

" Don't we have school on that day?"

" No, it'll be Easter Holidays."

" Oh."

_This is so hard, _Sakura thought; _it's like the time I asked Meilin to come to my house except that, at least that time, I made it quick._

  " Anyway, me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran and Yamazaki planned to tour the town and go to the park for a picnic that day; would you like to come with us?"

Zafara looked up. _Nobody ever asked me to come with them before, _she thought, _it would be nice to go but… should I?_

" So, can you come?" Sakura cut into her thoughts.

Zafara shrugged.

" Sure, why not?"

_I already let my only friends down anyway, _she thought bitterly.

*                  *                   *                   *                   *                   *                   *                

It was the next Wednesday morning. Zafara woke up and yawned. _What should I do today? _She thought and shrugged, _nothing… I mean there's nothing special about today except that it's Easter holiday and-_

" ~ Ding Dong ~"

" Huh?"

 _Who could actually be outside my door?_

Zafara put on her lavender sleeping gown over her pyjamas and went downstairs. When she opened the door, she found Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika in front of her door.

" Hey Zafara!" they all greeted her at once.

" Hum… hi. I didn't expect you guys to be here."

" Don't you remember what day it is?" Sakura asked happily.

Zafara was about to shake her head when she remembered. _I really have a bad memory, _she thought, _maybe because I have so much on my mind lately._

" So can you come or are you too busy?" asked Chiharu, worried.

" I think that I can make it, but I got to change first…" Zafara replied.

" Can we come in?" chirped Naoko.

Zafara shrugged.

" Sure, make yourselves at home."

When they got in, Sakura noticed something odd.

" Hum, Zafara… Where are your parents?"

" Huh?"

_Great, I have absolutely no idea how to answer that…_the blond haired girl thought.

" They had an earlier conference to attend to? Yeah, that's it…"

" Oh," Sakura nodded. _I have the feeling that something's wrong… _she thought.

Zafara went upstairs to change her clothes and soon came down, wearing a white T-shirt bordered with pink and midnight blue jeans. 

" Are we all ready?" she asked.

" We've got to pick up Syaoran & Yamazaki first," Rika answered.

The other girls nodded.

" But it won't take us long," Chiharu reassured Zafara, " Unless Yamazaki keeps telling us idiotic stories…" she hastily mumbled. 

" OK, what are we waiting for? Let's get them." 

Pretty soon, they were in front of Syaoran's door, after picking up Yamazaki. Sakura knocked on the door.

" I wonder if he's home?" Rika asked.

" Don't worry; Syaoran's really organized, he probably had a planner telling him that today, it's Easter vacation with us!" Tomoyo laughed.

Swiftly, the door opened and Syaoran appeared.

" Hey guys," he greeted them and yawned.

" When do you usually wake up, Syaoran?" asked Sakura, curious.

He looked at her, and then shrugged.

" At 6:00 a.m. That's the time I used to wake up in Hong Kong."

" YOU WAKE UP AT 6:00 A.M.????" yelled Sakura, dumbfounded.

Everyone else just laughed. 

" That seems pretty early for a girl who wakes up at 8:00 a.m., thinking that it's still 7:00 a.m.," Chiharu giggled.

" Guys, I can't help it if I oversleep most of the time," Sakura protest.

" Oh yes you can," Yamazaki started, " There was a time in Lithuania when an emperor ruled. He was an on time person like Syaoran and hated to see people oversleep. So one day, he…"

Just then, Yamazaki got hit on the head by Chiharu's mallet, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" LIES!!!" Chiharu cried, outraged. " Sakura, Syaoran, don't ever listen to him; LIES I TELL YOU!! That's all he speaks!"

She said that particularly to these two because they were the only ones to believe Yamazaki's idiotic tales. Zafara sweat dropped. _Very strange people, _she thought.

________________________________________________________________________

" Wow! That was a blast!" yelled Zafara happily.

" Yep! One of the best times I had this year!" agreed Naoko.

After getting Syaoran, the gang went to many shops in Tomoeda, showing Zafara how Japan worked. However, Zafara seemed to know already the things that Sakura and the gang told her about. After that, they went to a marvellous garden to finish their Easter homework and when they were done, they took a medium speedboat to arrive to the park.

Now, they decided, was lunchtime. It was already 3:00 p.m. and everybody was hungry. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were preparing the picnic cloth while Syaoran and Yamazaki were getting the food ready. Tomoyo, meanwhile, took out one of the things she bought and began examining it.

" What are you looking at?" asked Sakura.

" Oh, this? I bought this from a souvenir store that carries special antiques from all over Japan," she began, then showed her the porcelain doll she was looking at: " Her eyes are tiny sapphire stones and she has golden hair. She's also wearing a very ancient kimono with precise drawing. A real work of art."

Zafara nodded, marvelling the precious doll.

" And… oh yeah!" Tomoyo added, " Did I mention that it came from Shibuya?"

Zafara stopped abruptly. _Shibuya? _She thought, _as in- _but Yamazaki interrupted her in her thoughts.

" Hey Zafara, did you ever go there?" he asked.

" Hum… yeah…"

That caught everybody's attention.

" But I thought you came from Italy," Syaoran pointed out suspiciously.

Zafara sweat dropped.

" Well, I visited the city on my way to Tomoeda…" she replied hastily.

" How was it there?" Rika asked.

Zafara shrugged and was about to answer when Yamazaki cut her words:

" I've heard that there were ghosts in Shibuya…"

" Oh really, Yamazaki!" Chiharu hissed and was about to take out her mallet, but he ignored her and continued.

" The ghosts would mostly hunt at the Shibuya's train station. It is rumoured that the ghosts took the appearance of strange creatures: for example, once I heard that somebody saw a huge orange-striped dinosaur, with its face masked in armour. Also, there was an…"

_I don't know if I'm paranoid or if I actually know what he's talking about… _Zafara thought but had no time to ask because right after, Chiharu hit Yamazaki with her mallet.

" When are you going to come to your senses and stop telling stupid stories!!??" she shouted at him.

Zafara shook her head and glanced at the river that the group was close at. She bit her lips and thought: _Do they need me out there? Where are they? Can I even try to contact them? Maybe I shouldn't be here, maybe I should be out there, trying to find them. Oh-_

" You want something to eat?" Sakura asked her, cutting her thoughts away.

" Yeah, what do we have?"

" Hum… let me see: rice, dumplings, lamen noodles, broccoli & carrots, pork and beef, and drinks."

" I think that I would get some noodles and a few dumplings please."

" OK," Sakura answered then out of nowhere, she sensed an aura. _What? _She thought, alarmed, but it disappeared right away. _Maybe it was just a fake alarm, _she thought hopefully, _I hope. _Soon, they were all finished with lunch and Rika suggested that they take a walk around the park. Everybody agreed and soon, the group was strolling on one side of the river.

" What's the river called?" Zafara asked, curiously.

 " Oh, it's called the River of A Thousand Dreams," Sakura replied.

   "That's a nice name," Zafara whispered.

Syaoran nodded.

" One of the most spectacular rivers I've ever seen," he agreed.

No one knew that someone was followed them. _Finally I have found my warrior, _he mused, _I'll just find a time when she's alone and I'll destroy her._

Then he let out a horrible laugh as he disappeared from his hiding place.

" What?"

" What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

" Nothing," she shook her head. She just thought that, a moment ago, she heard horrible laughing somewhere near them.

Zafara seem to notice that too since she was looking around the environment very closely. _I wonder if she heard it too, _Sakura wondered.

" Hey! Does anybody want ice cream?" Naoko asked.

" Yeah!" everybody cried.

Naoko nodded and took everybody's orders. Then she gave money to the ice cream man and asked for the desired ice cream for everyone.

" Here you go!" she said cheerfully, passing ice cream to the group.

" _Muete Buenos!"_ Zafara cried.

" WHAT?"

Everyone starred at her. She sweat dropped.

" It's Italian for very good," she answered.

" Ah, proof that you're Italian," Syaoran said, " I was just getting suspicious if you came from Italy at all."

Zafara glared at him.

_Wow! She's human after all, _Sakura thought merrily.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

" Sakura! Are you ready for bed?" asked Fujitaka.

" Almost dad!" Sakura answered from upstairs.

It was 10:00 p.m. at night. Everyone has gone home after their trip. They all said that it was really fun and that they enjoyed the day. Even Zafara. Tomoyo was sleeping over at Sakura's home and was reading a story to Kero.

" Sakura, are you ready yet?" she asked.

" Yep!"

She got in her bed and switched off the lights.

" Good night, Tomoyo!"

" Good night, Sakura!"

" Good night, Kero!"

" Yeah, good night!"

" Good night to you too… YAY, PUDDING!!"

Sakura smiled. _Today went well after all, _she thought cheerfully, _and my plan worked: Zafara had a good time with us, too. I can definitely say that today was one of the best days I ever had!_

She closed her eyes and had no more thoughts in mind as she drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note: **I hoped you liked the second chapter of the story: I personally thought that it could have been better… but, I was too lazy to do much changes ^^ Anyway, I appreciated the few reviews I got from my first chapter, even though there was only a few of them… Please don't expect me to update this story soon: I currently took a break from this story to continue my other fanfics*. Pleaz review if you liked the second chappie, or if you didn't, just tell me how to make it better… This story is going to be really long since, as some of you know, I'm already on my tenth chapter on this story and I don't think that's even half of this fanfic! So… Hoped you enjoyed it~*~   __


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

For those who read _Eternal Fantasy_ and are waiting for the third chapter, I have to say this: I think I will no longer continue to post the chapters up... Why?? Because... now, I regret ever wasting my time writing that story!!!! Sure, I completed nine chapters, and have a rough idea for the sequel, but I think the story is stupid... sure, the plot is good... but you know what's the problem? IT'S THE CHARACTERS OF THE FIC!! Yup: just to say, I'm not a big fan of Cardcaptor Sakura... and I also think I made it too American Version... hey! Just to tell you, I'm not Japanese ^_^. And I keep having horrible visions when I think of what characters I might add... I mean, I have no idea where I got the idea from!! Okay, to be honest, I do, but now, it just seems... so terribly, horribly wrong... **shivers**.. Plus, plus + : I don't even think people actually like my fanfic on _Eternal Fantasy_. Okay, I know why: because I didn't update for what seems like... _eternal_... :-P. If you really (no, I mean really, really, **_really_**) want me to continue, review with the best persuasions!! My mind is kind of set: I mean, when I wrote the first, second, third, etc... chapters, I was kinda a rookie (I'm still kind of a rookie now, but slightly better: better enough to know that _Eternal Fantasy_ should be cancelled!). Maybe I can wrote another CC Sakura fic... or something like it... but I know that I absolutely cannot..._will not_ continue this fanfic... unless it's a popular demand (which it's not) ^_^.

So here's the deal: no third chapter, unless you readers convince me (and _that's_ going to be hard, trust me.. not like you're going to try or anything ^)... But it seems such a waste that I had such a good plot... thrown in the trash!! **cries and mourns for a minute or so before going on**... I'm really sorry to the rare readers who were looking foward to the third chapter **thinks about it and shivers at the thought of what's going to happen there... just to remind you, I wrote that ages ago**, but I just can't continue this fic! I just don't feel comfortable writing it!! Again, I apologize terribly and... okay, I'll stop being formal and stuff, you all get the picture already... yay! 

So here's the official end of _Eternal Fantasy_... or is it?...

Ah... what the heck! It IS!


	4. The Fight

                                                                      **~*~ Eternal Fantasy ~*~                                  **

                                                                     Chapter Three: The Fight

**Summary: **Sakura just finished her Clow Card journey. Eriol left but Syaoran decided to stay. The auburn-haired girl thinks that her destiny had being fulfilled and that she would return to her normal life. But she is wrong: can a new student who hides her true identity help Sakura find her true destiny?

**Disclaimer**: ::sigh:: Do we have to keep telling you? I do NOT own Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Zafara... and so on! So don't even go there... *glares*

**Author's Note:** I know, I know: in the last 'chapter', I said I was going to quit writing this stupid story... but come _on!_ Think about it: I wasted months... writing this story! So it has to have some value... So I decided not to let it go to waste (even though it deserves to ^_^). Also, I had considered DarknesswithinonesHeart's (did I get that _right?_) review, and even though it was only a _one small_ one... okay, let's just say that the person will have to be very, very, VERY happy that I posted this chapter. One last thing: when I wrote this, I wasn't the good writer I am now: so don't expect quality work... I don't think I'm even going to _read_ it! So expect it to be filled with mistakes and grammar errors ^_^. Thank-you. 

A month passed by since Zafara's arrival. Summer began to appear around the corner.  Sakura looked up in the sky from her seat in the classroom. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. She sighed. _I can't wait for summer, _she thought, _nothing had gone wrong for a long time and no sign of the shadow creature. _After the day of the trip with Zafara and the others, Sakura never sensed the aura of the creature again. _Maybe it decided to leave because he can't stand the summer beauty, _she thought, _or he really did get blasted off to Jupiter. _She smirked at the thought. Then she glanced at Zafara. Since the trip, Zafara was much more friendly to Sakura and her friends. She seemed to forget her troubles. Suddenly, the bell rang.

" OK, class dismissed!" Mr. Terada said.

Sakura got up and began packing her things.

" Hey Sakura," Zafara said.

" Hey," Sakura replied.

" I was wondering if you could come over to my house today," she asked.

" What?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Zafara actually invited her to her house.

" Yeah, sure: that would be great!" Sakura answered.

Zafara nodded and added.

" You could bring Tomoyo with you if you want..."

" Sure… if it isn't a problem to you…"

" No, it's just fine."

Sakura smiled. This was the chance to know Zafara better.

" Should I come over at 7:00 p.m.?"

" Sure, no problem."

" I'll be there!" Sakura declared.

Zafara just laughed and thought: _Maybe this will get my mind off my problems._

*                  *                   *         *         ~                   ~                   ~                   ~

  Zafara was walking home alone. _I wonder why I'm so nervous about tonight, _she thought, _maybe because I never actually invited someone in my house for a very long time._

Finally, she reached her house. _It's always deserted, _she thought miserably, _I wonder how… _She shook her head and was about to open the door when, out of nowhere, a shadow jumped on her.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed, " Get of me!!"

She lifted the shadow creature away from her and threw it on her fence.

" At last," the shadow shrieked, " I have found my warrior! Now, I shall destroy it!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_Oh great, _Zafara thought bitterly, _it couldn't be what I think it is._

" If you do not wish to die, hand it over to me NOW!" the creature hissed.

" I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" Zafara lied.

Swiftly, the creature came out of the shadows. It was a small dinosaur, grey and black, with two small metallic claws.

" Do not lie to me, warrior," he murmured softly, " I know that you have it."

" And so what if I have?" Zafara whispered coldly, " You're have to fight me to get it!"

" You are so foolish," she creature said, " but I will do what I am told."

He then jumped at her, claws barred. But a beam of light knocked it down.

" Whata-?" Zafara took out something that was shimmering. 

" Of course," she understood quietly.

She then held out the shimmering object and yelled:

" Shadow creature, I will now banish you!"

A beam of light came out of the object and hit the monster, sending it flying to Pluto. Zafara then sat down and took her breath. _That sure takes a lot of strength, _she thought, _I hope I won't have to do it again. I hope the others are safe. _Just then, she heard footsteps.

" Oh no…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to Zafara's house.

" It was sure nice of her to invite us for supper," Tomoyo said.

" Yeah, I know," Sakura agreed.

Suddenly, she sensed the shadow creature's aura. _Oh no! Not again! _She thought. Then she realized that the aura came from- 

" Something's wrong!" Sakura shouted.

She then ran as fast as possible to Zafara's house.

" Wait Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, " What's wrong??"

But Sakura had no time to answer. _I hope Zafara's all right, _she thought, _what would the creature want with her?_

Sakura then saw that she was already at Zafara's porch. There, gasping for breath, was the turquoise-green eyes girl. She was seating down and seemed to have been fighting something.

" Zafara, are you all right?" Sakura asked, worried.

" Yeah… just fine," she answered.

Just then, Tomoyo came.

" Are you guys hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Sakura & Zafara just shook their heads.

" Good, I was really worried about you," Tomoyo sighed of relief.

" Did you see the shadow creature?" Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself.

" How do you…?" Zafara asked, disbelieving.

Sakura sweat dropped. _Me & my idiotic, big mouth, _she thought angrily.

" Let's talk about that tomorrow, after school, okay?" asked Sakura, " I mean, no one wants to talk about it now, right?"

Sakura didn't know if Zafara would actually agree. Luckily, she shook her head and said:

" I guess not. Now let's go in, shall me?"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

Once they were in, Tomoyo and Sakura settled in the dining room while Zafara cooked their supper.

" Wow! You can cook!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Yeah, I just started learning," laughed Zafara, remembering how she learned.

" Who taught you how to cook?" Tomoyo asked, interested.

" Hum… I taught myself…" Zafara answered slowly.

" Wow, that must be pretty hard," Sakura pointed out.

 She remembered how her dad taught her how to cook. It was pretty hard. However, now, she got pretty used to it and cooked often for her family. 

Zafara came to the dining room and gave Tomoyo and Sakura a plate of hamburgers.

" Hamburgers?" Tomoyo giggled, astonished.

" Yeah…" Zafara answered timidly, " That's the only thing that I can cook now."

" Okay," said Sakura and she took a bite of her hamburger. " Wow! It's really good!"

" You think?" Zafara asked.

" Yeah, really!" Tomoyo agreed and then whispered to Sakura, " You should bring Kero a batch, he'll love it!"

Sakura laughed. Zafara looked at her curiously.

" Is anything wrong?"

" Hum? No, nothing; it's great."

Zafara nodded. When they were done eating, all three girls started on their homework.

" Oh no!" Sakura shrieked, " We have a math test tomorrow and I'm so not ready!"

" Don't worry, Sakura," Zafara reassured her, " we're help. I know somebody who…" But then she stopped.

" You know somebody who can help me?" asked Sakura remarkably. 

" Yeah… but he doesn't live around here," Zafara answered.

" Oh…"

" Don't worry, we'll help you," Tomoyo said, " and if we can't, we'll just call Syaoran."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran was really good at math. He often helped her get ready for math tests such as these.

" We should have invited Syaoran to come over!" Sakura whined.

Zafara & Tomoyo just giggled.

Pretty soon, it was time for Sakura and Tomoyo to leave. While Tomoyo was checking her camera (she always bring it along), Sakura whispered to Zafara:

" Explain to me what happened earlier today tomorrow after school, okay?"

Zafara just nodded. Then Sakura cried:

" C'mon Tomoyo! It's time to go! And thanks Zafara for letting us come to your place!"

" You're welcome," she replied quietly as her friends walked away.

*                                      *                                       *                                       *

" The right angle of a pentagon divided by the axel number of an 4 square meter rectangle equals to what number?" Mr. Terada asked to his class (**A/N:** don't tell me, I already know it makes absolutely 0 sense).

_I have no clue what he's talking about, _Zafara sighed, _but I know somebody who knows. _She looked down at her math notebook. She barely understood half the notes she took. Zafara shrugged. _I have more important things to worry about, like how to explain to Sakura what's been happening to me ever since… Maybe I should tell her, it'll get a weight of my shoulders but… _Suddenly, the bell rang.

" Class dismissed!" Mr. Terada announced.

Zafara stood up and began packing her things. Sakura told Zafara to meet her at Penguin Park right after class was finished. _I wonder what I will say to Sakura, maybe: " hey Sakura, you know, I'm a very important person with a very important object that evil people really want, that's why they decided to hunt for my skin for the rest of my life!" _Zafara thought, with sarcasm in her tone. Well, partly, that was true but a normal person like Sakura would never believe that. _But then, how did she know that I was been chased by the shadow creature? _She wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

" Do you think she'll come, Sakura?"

" I'm not sure but she said she will, Tomoyo."

However, she still looked worried.

" Don't worry; Zafara will come," Sakura declared.

Tomoyo nodded. The two girls were waiting for Zafara on a bridge beside the Penguin Park.

" Is she coming?"

" No, Tomoyo: not yet."

" Err... Sakura; I didn't say that."

Sakura froze. _If Tomoyo didn't say that, _she thought, _who did?_

" The voice seems to come from your backpack…"

" You think?"

Sakura pulled her backpack and opened it. Something then zoomed out of it like a rocket.

" WHAT??" Sakura cried, amazed.

" Wazzup, Sakura??" the stuffed animal asked her mistress.

" KERO?! What are you doing here?"

" Oh, me?" he asked, not paying too much attention.

" Yes, you!" Sakura shouted angrily, " You weren't suppose to be here!?"

" I wanted to investigate the girl you were talking about the other day," Kero answered seriously, " the shadow creature must've attacked her because she had a sort of magic in her and that might be a threat to you…" He knew this information because Sakura had told him the event last night.

" What? Kero, that's impossible. And even if she had magic, the shadow creature is the threat here, not her."

" You don't even know what's the limit of harm a magical person can do," Kero pointed out.

" Guys," Tomoyo interrupted, " Be quiet; somebody's coming!"

 Just then, a figure appeared at the foot of the small bridge.

" I'm here."

Sakura looked down. It was Zafara.

" Hi," Sakura greeted her while stuffing Kero back in her backpack.

" What do you want with me?"

  " We all know that a shadow creature attacked you last night, right?"

Zafara hesitated. _It isn't too late to lie to them, _she thought, _but… maybe I should tell them. I'm tired of living up a lie and they seem to really care. But how do I know that I won't make the same mistake again?_

" Do you know why it attacked you?" Sakura asked seriously.

 " Maybe…"

_I wish that she was more clear to me, _Sakura thought, exasperated, _maybe she has something to hide like me._

" Do you really want to know?" Zafara suddenly asked.

Tomoyo nodded but Sakura hesitated. _I may regret what I hear, but… if I know the truth, I may help with the problems she have. _She then nodded after a moment.

_OK, here goes, _thought Zafara, _I may regret this forever, though._

" I'm…"

Suddenly, a gigantic bolt of thunder crashed on the Penguin Slide, blinding the three girls. _What happened? _Thought Sakura, astonished. When the bolt disappeared, she opened her eyes: it widened when it saw what was in the scene.

" _What is that?" _Tomoyo gasped.

_It can't be who I think it is, _Zafara thought, both doubtful and hopeful.

Standing thirty meters away from each other stood two huge monsters. One was grey and black, its face covered in an armoured mask. It also had a huge metallic claw, which looked seriously deadly. He also looked like a dinosaur. He had his sharp teeth bared. The other one was orange and red. It had a strange beak and large, orange phoenix wings. His hands (or paws or whatever ~) seem to be armed each with a fire pistol. He looked more like an overgrown lizard and had a very long tail, muscular and ready to strike. He also had his fatal teeth bared and was getting ready to attack. Sakura recognized the aura of the first one. _It's the aura of the shadow creature, _she thought, incredulous, _but how can it be? The creature was small and this one is HUGE!! _Sakura then looked at the other monster. _Its aura is very unfamiliar, and also, I sense as if… he isn't evil but that couldn't be right… _

The people around the environment screamed in terror as they saw the monsters. Tomoyo was staring at the monster with very large eyes. However, Zafara seemed only mildly surprised. _Does she know them? _Sakura wondered. But then she realized that she couldn't let these innocent people get hurt. So she took her key and chanted:

_" Oh key of the Star,"_

_" Power of Magic, Power of light"_

_" Show forth your magic,"_

_"Reach light from my star,"_

_"Obey your Mistress,"_

_" RELEASE!"_

As her key turned into a staff, Sakura took out the Time Card and ordered: 

" Time, freeze the moment! Release & Dispel, Time!"

She looked around her. Tomoyo and the other people near her were all frozen. Sakura sighed of relief. Then she took out the Sleep Card and shouted:

" Sleep, make everyone fall asleep! Release & Dispel, Sleep!"

The Sleep Card took her true form and flew around the park, sprinkling magic powder along the way. Sakura took a deep breath and then ordered:

" Time, unfreeze!"

Everybody fell on the ground, asleep. Kero then got out of the backpack.

" Don't you know how stuffed I was in the backpack?" he shouted at Sakura but, just then, he spotted the monsters and froze: " WHAT'S THAT???"

" I don't know Kero," Sakura replied.

The monsters, meanwhile, started fighting.

" Metallic Claw!!" yelled the first monster, rearing its claw towards its opponent. 

However, it quickly dodged the attack and released its own:

" Fire Tsunami!!!!" 

That attack hit the first monster in full blast.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" it screamed, terrified.

" We have to stop the fight!" Kero declared and then looked at Sakura. 

She was on the ground, gasping for air.

" OH NO!! Sakura, are you all right??"

"  Don't worry: I'm just fine. The Time Card just drained my energy, that's all."

" But you can't fight in this condition," Kero said, worried.

Neither of them knew that somebody was watching them. She seemed to be unaffected by the Time or Sleep Card. _I hope he wins, _she thought hopefully.

In the battlefield, it seemed that neither monster had the advantage. 

" Ultimate Fireball Blast!!!" screamed the armour-masked dinosaur, unleashing its mighty attack, which knocked the phoenix-winged monster over.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the first monster laughed, " Before long, I shall take your spirit and give it to my master!!"

The second lizard-like creature just growled. Then it stood up and was getting ready to unleash its final attack.

" Have you not learned?" the black and grey dinosaur mocked, " That you have absolutely no chance against me?"

" We'll just see about that!" the second monster replied and then he yelled: " Fire Barrage!!"

This attack completely caught the first metallic-clawed creature by surprise and he got knocked out entirely by his adversary. While the attack blasted him, a metallic blue aura appeared around him. The second monster was holding a shimmering object and ordered:

" Fractal Code digitized!"

The shimmering object that the strong creature was holding sucked the metallic blue aura from the first unconscious creature. When the metallic blue aura disappeared, the creature was no more.

" What happened?" Kero asked, amazed.

The second lizard-like creature was then surrounded by a similar metallic blue aura. When it disappeared, a boy took the place of the monster.

" Who is he?" Sakura asked, confused and curious.

He had dark, tanned skin and short maroon hair. He also had flaming red eyes. Somebody snorted behind Sakura and Kero. Both of them turned around. There stood Zafara, leaning against a cherry blossom tree, looking at the mysterious boy.

" Zafara?" Sakura gasped.

" I told you she wasn't normal!!" Kero hissed.

" Hello, _Izumi,_" the boy greeted her.

"  Hello," Zafara replied coolly.

" _Izumi?" _Sakura repeated, " Hum… you have the wrong person," she said to the boy.

Instead of looking amazed, or even puzzled, he just smirked.

" I guess Koji did teach you _something," _he snickered.

" Shut up, Takuya," was all Zafara said.

" Hello? Can somebody explain what's happening??" Sakura asked, irritated that she was ignored.

The boy just raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head.

" Izumi, you have a lot of things to explain…" he said.

" Yes, you do," Sakura hissed.

Izumi sweat dropped. _Now is the time when I regret lying to everyone, _she thought.

" Where did you come from?" she asked to the boy.

" That doesn't really seem to matter," he yawned, " what _does _matter is that I came looking for you and now that I've found you, it's time to go."

" Where are the others?"

The boy looked at her seriously.

" After your disappearance, they all evaporated like you," he answered coldly.

" NO!" she cried.

The boy nodded.

" And what happened to you?"

" Hum… I disappeared too?"

" It isn't funny, Takuya!" Izumi shouted at him, exasperated.

Suddenly, Tomoyo started to stir.

" Uh-oh," Kero started, " the spell is wearing off, Sakura…"

" I know but what I really want to know is what is _he _doing here!" Sakura replied, pointing to the maroon-haired boy.

" Grrrrrrr… Izumi, you had to bring your friends to see this idiotic event, right?" he replied angrily.

" Sorry… I started looking for you guys and I found a portal, but it closed before I could reach it," Izumi mumbled.

" Where am I?"

Sakura looked down. Tomoyo was awake. _Oh no, _she thought, _I don't even know what's happening and it's not going to get better when Tomoyo asks the same thing. _

_" You were the monster that defeated the metal-clawed one??" _Sakura then realized.

He smacked his head.

" Oh great, you know now!" he said furiously, " I now have to options: one, to destroy you utterly and completely (Izumi glared at him) or two, blackmail you. Oh wait: there's a third option, to make you mute." 

" None of that would work," Sakura whispered dangerously, and then took out the Firey Card, " I can play dirty too, you know."

" C'mon guys, fighting will do us no good," Izumi protested.

However, Kero had a totally different idea.

" GO SAKURA!! FINISH THE GAKI OFF!!! FINISH IT, I TELL YOU!! DESTROY, KILL & ANNIHILATE!!!" he roared to Sakura.

" Ooh, this is going great on tape!"

Sakura, Izumi, Kero and the strange boy turned around. Tomoyo was filming everything.

" OMINGOSH!!" the boy cried, " She has evidence of what I said!! I must destroy that camera!!"

He made a grab for it, but Tomoyo quickly dodged.

" No! Don't take my camera; I love it!" she cried.

While Tomoyo and the odd boy struggled against each other, Sakura sweat dropped. _OK, I have no idea who that boy is and what's going on, _she thought, _and unless things get sort out, I will never know. _Meanwhile, Kero had joined the camera fight.

" Don't you dare hurt that innocent girl, gaki!!" he charged at the boy's face, but he easily threw the flying animal off.

" FREEZE PEOPLE, NOW!!!!!!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

Everyone froze.

" I want a clear explanation, now," she continued, " and for that to happen, we have to stop fighting!"

Izumi nodded and pulled the boy off Tomoyo. Sakura then prevented Kero from charging at the mysterious boy again.

" But first; we have to make a deal," the boy said.

" What kind of deal?" Tomoyo asked, suspicious.

" Well, you know about our 'secret' and we know about yours," he said, glancing at Sakura's staff.

_Oh great, _she thought, _I forgot to put it away. Good thing that the people are still asleep. _She then hastily turned her staff back to a key.

" The deal is this:" the boy continued, " me & Izumi don't blab on your secret and you & the other camera girl (he glanced at Tomoyo who sweat dropped) don't blab on ours."

" And what if we do?" asked Sakura.

He shrugged.

" Then we blab on yours…"

Kero's eyes bulged, but Sakura said:

" Fine, we agree."

Izumi & the boy nodded.

" OK, now all we need is an explanation, I still don't know who, why and where did he come from," Sakura then continued, " but I don't want to get my explanations here…"

" Then where?" Izumi asked.

" At my house."

The boy shrugged and Izumi nodded.  


End file.
